


Possibly Everything

by OftheSea



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftheSea/pseuds/OftheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wether they’re still playing the game when Ronan kisses him, Adam is unsure. It’s soft and gentle, the kind of kiss that seals an unspoken promise, bonds two people together forever. Or it would be, if they were in a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possibly Everything

Adam and Ronan weren’t sure exactly how they had gotten stuck on a double date with Declan and his new girlfriend (Angela? Angelica? Angel?), but what was certain was that they were now sitting in a theater watching the most sickening romantic comedy they had ever seen. 

Ang (safest bet) had picked the movie and they were paying for it dearly. Ronan sat beside Adam, who sat between him and Declan. They had both agreed Ronan would need a buffer. Unnecessarily so apparently, seeing as Declan’s mouth was occupied with matters other than making snarky comments towards Ronan. 

The couple on screen got together, were torn apart by unlikely and devastating circumstances due to the instability of their relationship and their inability to communicate effectively (looks of longing do not speak louder than words), and then were reunited by their pure, unwavering, pg-13 appropriate love. 

Ronan couldn’t help but groan as the couple embraced and confessed their undying love for each other. Adam elbowed him in the ribs, half heartedly. It was somewhat ineffective however, seeing as he couldn’t wipe the smirk from his face. 

As the credits roll, Adam and Ronan stand, ready to flee the theater immediately. Declan and his date, however, seem not to have noticed the disturbance whatsoever. Adam looks to Ronan, who is making no attempt at hiding his disgust. Adam shrugs his shoulder and makes a motion towards them, silently asking Ronan what to do. Ronan just shakes his head, takes Adam’s hand, and leads them out of the theater. 

 

The pair stand outside the theater, Adam leaning against a pillar and Ronan standing in front of him, toying with the hem of Adam’s (Ronan’s originally) jacket. 

“Should we just go?” 

“No. I’m not in the mood to get a three paragraph long email about the value of manners and familial loyalty tonight.” 

“Haha alright,” Adam catches Ronan’s hand in his and brings it to his heart, “but just know, you could be the most improper disloyal bastard in the whole wide world and I’d still love you with all my heart.” 

Adam has let his accent slip. He looks into Ronan’s eyes with all the longing he can muster. Ronan catches onto this new game quickly. 

“That may be true my darling honey bee, but you should know I would give it all up for you. The estate, the money, my family’s approval. None of it matters without you by my side.” Ronan moves forward, leaning in to stroke Adam’s cheek with the back of his hand. 

Adam turns his face from Ronan’s touch suddenly, playing up the drama of his sudden change of heart, “I‘m no good for you darlin. You’ve got so much ahead of you, and I’m just draggin’ yuh down. I gotta let you go, now. I love you enough to set you free.” 

Ronan grabs Adam’s chin and pulls his face back up so he can look into his eyes with all the passion and furry of a man driven mad by love. 

“Now you listen to me and you listen good. I aint’ ever giving you up. Not for money, not for my family, and not even for you. I’m not goin’ anywhere without my little sunspot.” 

Adam breaks. The grin he had been fighting against erupts onto his face and he dissolves into giggles. He leans his head back against the pillar and shakes with laughter. Ronan is laughing too now, his hand still clasped with the one Ronan holds over his heart. Adam brings his face back down to look at Ronan, the grin still wide across his face. 

Wether they’re still playing the game when Ronan kisses him, Adam is unsure. It’s soft and gentle, the kind of kiss that seals an unspoken promise, bonds two people together forever. Or it would be, if they were in a movie. 

Adam breaks the kiss, pulling back minutely and moving his mouth close to Ronan’s ear. 

“I’m not made of glass you know. You can kiss me like you mean it.” 

Adam can feel Ronan’s smile. It lifts his face, makes it younger, more hopeful. 

Ronan brings his other hand up to Adam’s face and pulls his mouth back to his own. He kisses him like it’s the last time. Like he is going off to war or Adam is a dying man or one of them is betrothed to another and this is their final goodbye. Adam’s hands have moved to Ronan’s hips and he is pulling him closer closer closer and Ronan can feel Adam’s heart beat in his neck beating fast fast fast and he thinks maybe now he understands why it is people in romance movies are so stupid. How could you think with someone like this in front of you? 

“Well, looks like you two enjoyed the movie.” 

Adam moves away from Ronan abruptly. If it was up to Ronan, he would have ignored his brother’s voice entirely and continued right on. 

Ronan turns toward Declan, moving his his hands off Adam’s face in favor of tangling just one with his hand. Declan looks entirely too smug, his arm around a disheveled looking whatever-the-fuck-her-name-is. 

“You wouldn’t know would you? Didn’t see a minute of it yourself.” 

Declan’s smirk turns to a frown immediately, only increasing the grin on Ronan’s face. He hears Adam snort in amusement beside him. 

 

As they drive away from the theater, Adam’s hand in his, Ronan can’t help thinking everything he said was true, can’t help but believe if Adam Parrish asked him to give up his estate and his fortune and his life he would do it in a second. He would give up, give in– give him anything. Possibly, even everything.

**Author's Note:**

> written for a tumblr dialogue prompt: “I’m not made of glass you know. You can kiss me like you mean it.”   
> my tumblr: firefranky.tumblr.com


End file.
